random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Randomness 3D World
Super Randomness 3D World is one of the platformer spin-offs in the Random-ness Wiki RPG series. Developed by Phantastic's main team, Phantom Team. It will be released Q3 2014. Cast *Phantom R as Phantom *Bowser & Jr. as Bowser *Rule 63 Alt as Alt *NintendoChamp89 as Champ *Mario as Mario *Luigi as Luigi *Peach as Peach *Toad as Toad *Bowser (Mario) as Bowser-2 *Vector the Crododile as Vector *??? as Robed Toad *Rosalina as Rosalina 'Plot' 'Act I: The Plumbing Menace' 'World 1 (Generic Grassland):' One day outside of Randomness Plaza, Phantom, Bowser, Alt, and Champ come across a mysterious toilet in the middle of nowhere. Phantom decides to look into it out of curiosity, as Mario's head pops out. Mario shakes Phantom's hands and introduces himself to Phantom and his friends. He motions them to follow him down the toilet in the same style as a warp pipe. Phantom, Bowser, Alt, and Champ arrive in the Sprixie Kingdom, where Mario and his friends (Luigi, Peach, and Toad) have been hanging out while thwarting Bowser-2's plans. The group of eight get close and friendly, until one day Phantom decides to have'' some fun'' with Peach (putting the double cherry and cat suit powerups to good use), which disgusts and annoys Alt, and sends Mario into an enraged state, putting him on the path of a murderous rampage. He kills Luigi on the spot out of pure anger, yelling Phantom's name. Phantom, Bowser, Alt, Champ, and Peach escape Mario's pursuit all throughout World 1. 'World 2 (Generic Desert):' In World 2, Phantom, Bowser, Alt, Champ, and Peach continue running away. Peach reveals that she sometimes willingly went along with Bowser-2 to have herself protected from Mario, due to his anger issues and gradually developing mental insanity. She also talks about how she feared Luigi's safety, with him living in the same house as Mario, and how she always knew he'd be the first to go the day Mario finally snaps. The group mourns the loss of Luigi and then continue to travel to the end of the World, only to find a mansion torn down and in ruins, with Toad tied up to a flagpole and slowly dying. Peach breaks down and cries because she was unable to protect one of her people. Toad's body slowly slips out of his roping and he crawls over to Peach and informs her that Mario is heading back to the Mushroom Kingdom to build an army of forces in order to tear down the Sprixie Kingdom, take it over, find Phantom, and kill him along with his friends. 'World 3 (Generic Desert Ruins)': A toad in an Organization 13 robe approaches Team Phantom as they enter World 3 - which is in complete destruction. He hands over a letter from Mario himself. "Hand over Peach now and turn yourself in, and I'll happily spare your friends and send them home, where they'll be able to live a few more days of freedom before I take over." Phantom clenches the note in his fist and rips it up. Without warning, he tries to run off, but Bowser, Alt, Champ, and Peach stop him. His friends cheer him up and tell him they'd rather stick by his side then go home without him, and Peach says they have to defeat Mario. The Toad in the robe approaches the five and says that he shall join them, but is not a playable character. Later, at the end of World 3, the gang enters a colosseum style area. All the doors immediately slam shut and a platform rises into the air, with Mario on top. "Greetings," he announces. Everyone stares in shock. Mario: If you hand over Peach willingly and turn yourself in to me, I'll spare your friends. Phantom: I know. We got the memo. Mario: Good. Very good. Peach: How did you find us? Mario: -laughs- Isn't it obvious? The Robed Toad was merely a spy! Robed Toad: Fools. I literally handed you a note from Mario himself, and you expected me to be one of the good guys? Phantom: Oh come on. You could have given us more pointers. Alt is annoyed with Phantom's stupidity. Alt: I am bed bath and beyond done with this. Hey, mustache! Mario: Yes? Alt: Let me join you. I'm sick of hanging around with this deplorable idiot. Phantom: Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Mario: It means I'm not the only one sick of your ugly mug around here. You're welcome to join, milady. Champ: Seriously? Yeah we all think Phantom's an idiot but we don't wanna kill him for it. Alt: Speak for yourself. Alt approaches Mario's platform as it lowers. She gets on with him as it goes back up into the air. Mario laughs, as a bunch of enemies enter the stadium from all around. "Have fun," Mario says. He summons a mega mushroom, and is about to take it in before Alt pushes him off the platform and takes it for herself. Mario then summons a warp pipe and escapes the scene. Alt crushes a bunch of enemies with the power of the mega mushroom as the rest of the gang fight the evil Robed Toad. After the Robed Toad is killed, and all the enemies are defeated, Alt returns to normal size and the group meets up in the center of the stadium. Phantom: ''Dude, that was AWESOME! I thought you really hated me for a second. ''Alt: ''who said I actually liked you? Peh. ''Phantom: ''Come again? ''Alt: ''You're pretty full of it, you know that? I'm only here because I'm trying to save our world from Mario's wrath. Plus you're not my only friend here. ''Phantom: I can't read you right now... ''Bowser, Champ, and Peach watch as the fight heats up. ''Alt: ''Of course you can't. You never can, you're too oblivious. ''Phantom: ''Or maybe, you're JUST BEING A BI- ''Bowser: ''Easy, easy. Calm down. Fighting will get us nowhere. ''Peach: He's right. Now, if there does have to be fighting, then save it for later. I have a plan and potential ally who we could go see in the next world. We can't stick around here any longer, we have to leave now before Mario comes back. ''Phantom and Alt exchange a mean glance before looking away from each other, and the group continues on to World 4. '''World 4 (Destroyed Icy Area): Phantom, Bowser, Alt, Champ, and Peach continue their travels through Sprixie Kingdom, which is nearly 100% destroyed. A montage of the team traversing through the Worlds is shown as Phantom and Peach get closer, Alt gets more and more annoyed by them, and Bowser and Champ collect useful items. At the end of World 4, the team stops and sets up camp, with Phantom and Peach sharing their own tent. Later that night, Alt wakes up and exits her tent to get a swig of water out of the supplies bag, but hears odd sounds from Phantom and Peach's tent. Her anger and curiosity nearly gets the better of her, but she slips back into her tent and tries going back to bed, but instead gets distracted by the sounds coming from Phantom and Peach's tent. Eventually, the sounds stop and Phantom gets up, saying that he's gonna go for a short walk. As soon as Phantom leaves the scene, Alt runs over to the tent hoping to talk to Peach. She accidentally enters as Peach is getting dressed. Alt is embarrassed and tries leaving, but Peach says it's fine as she finishes dressing up and asks Alt what she wanted to talk about. ''Alt: ''Phantom. ''Peach: ''Huh? What? Oh... I get it, you like him don't you? And I've sorta taken him away, haven't I? ''Alt: ''Like? Him? Oh no, no, no. I did like him once, but now I just can't stand him. We sorta went out one summer once. He was okay, but in the end... all I have to say about him is that you better watch out. ''Peach: ''What happened? Bad breakup? ''Alt: ''Oh yes. Very bad breakup. It's a surprise we're still friends... well, to an extent. ''Peach: ''What exactly went down? Is it too personal? ''Alt: ''Well... he's a very zany one. One moment he can be all "I love you", and the next you know he's trying to use you like a tool. I know he's a better person inside, but honestly, I've gotten fed up with him. And he did do one thing I'll never forgive him for. Just make sure he really likes you and isn't being a player like usual. Please. ''Peach: ''I understand. I'll be careful. Thank-you. Alt leaves and goes back to her tent, and goes to sleep. Phantom returns from his walk but doesn't say anything before sleeping into the covers of the tent he shares with Peach. 'World 5 (Destoryed Toad Town)': The next morning, the group finds a pipe that leads back into The Mushroom Kingdom, which is under Mario's tyranny. They continue their travels and make it to a destroyed castle with a secret underground entrance. There are no cutscenes in this world. 'World 6 (Underground Castle) ': The team reaches the end of the secret underground entrance, and find Bowser-2 with a few Goombas that he is caring for. '''''Bowser-2: P-peach? Who are these people? Peach: More people working towards Mario's demise. They were unwillingly caught up in this, and their world is in danger too. Bowser: ''Bowser(-2), I am a huge fan. It is an honor to meet you. ''Bowser-2: You're already my favorite new recruit. Phantom: Uhh, I think you're cool too. Bowser-2: ...Right. Anyway, do you have any medical supplies? The final few remaining members of my army... they really need to be healed right now. Bowser: Yeah, we have some. Phantom: Really? Wasting medical supplies on Goombas? That's pretty lame. Everyone: Phantom! Bowser-2 gives Phantom a glance filled with spite. Bowser-2: No time for this. Does anybody know how to put these medical packets to use? Alt: I do. Phantom: Whoa what, you do? Alt: Maybe if you actually listened to anything in health class besides the reproduction unit, you would know too. Champ: Burn. Bowser-2: Okay. Peach, Other Bowser, and... Champ: Champ. Bowser-2: Champ. Peach, Other Bowser, and Champ. You come with me to the computer room. We have a professional working with all the spy cameras and radars in there. Meanwhile, you with the medical kits. Can you stay out here and help out my comrades? Alt: Understood. Phantom: And what about me? Bowser-2: Just... stick around. Bowser, Bowser-2, Champ, and Peach enter the door to the computer room and close it. Silence fills the room with Alt, Phantom, and the three Goombas. Five minutes pass and Alt finishes up with the Goombas. Phantom: This. This isn't right. Alt: Really? I would have had no idea if you hadn't told me. Phantom: I'm not talking about the big situation. I'm talking OUR situation. Alt: I was wondering if one of us would say something. Phantom: You hate me. Yet... yet you still choose to hang around me. I can't figure you out. Alt: I hate you. Well, I always jokingly have, but... after... after what happened that other year. Phantom: But you still continued to hang around me afterward. Alt: Hey, we share some friends. Phantom: Good point. Alt: But honestly, I can't stand you. Your personality. Sometimes you're likable, and'' rarely'', you're really likable, but most of the time you're just so inconsiderate... and don't treat everyone with the rightful respect. Just look at the story of all of your exes. Phantom cringes. Alt: See! Even you agree that it's bad! Phantom: Don't bring any of that up. It's all past, and nothing more. You know I don't like to dwell in it! Alt: But maybe if you did, you'd actually learn from your mistakes. When we first met and were just friends, you were so smart and kind. Now you're ignorant and arrogant. There's a reason you get the cold shoulders from many. Phantom: I Alt: No, you don't understand. Phantom: I DO UNDERSTAND. Do you think I like this portrayal of me? All your hate is justified. I have changed for the worst and I feel like I can't do anything about it. Who am I supposed to ask for help now, with the one person I thought I could really turn to hating me for a good reason? That's why. That is why I shrug it all of as if it were nothing. You used to be able to read me so clearly, but didn't gloat about it. Now, while I'm like... like this, all you can ever do is criticize my every move, and say I'm just a predictable idiot. You know nothing. And you know what? Maybe the reason why I go out with so many people is because of insecurity, not to "score". Alt and Phantom stare at each other, both with teared up eyes. Phantom exits the room. The rest of the team in the computer room, and a new guy enter. New Guy: Hey. The name's Vector. Alt introduces herself to Vector. Bowser-2: This is our computer guy, Vector. There's no time to explain, but we gotta leave right away and make way to a special pipe without Mario spotting us. Alt: Wait, which world does this pipe lead to? Champ: It leads to... Bowser: Our world. Alt gasps in shock. 'World 7 (Cloud Mountoin Acropolis)': Phantom, Bowser, Alt, Champ, Peach, Bowser-2, the Goomba trio, and Vector journey across World 7, a word in ruin thanks to Mario's doing. About halfway across the world, the group takes a break and sets up camp on top of a mountain peak. Tents are surrounding a campfire. Phantom and Peach are sitting at the campfire, Bowser and Bowser-2 are hanging out talking about some crap, Vector is talking to Champ about some radar thing, and Alt is seen taking care of the Goomba trio. Bowser-2: ''So yeah, you can basically just call me Big Koopa. Or Koopa King. Or something awesome enough, to avoid confusion among the two of us. ''Bowser: Yeah, I think I'll just call you Cap'n Bowser. Or Cap'n for short. Cap'n: ''Works for me. ''----'' ''Alt: ''So, do you three have names? ''Goomba 1: ''My name is Sammy. ''Goomba 2: Mine is Sam. Goomba 3: ''And mine is Sammi. ''Alt: ''Oh. I get the naming convention. ''Sammy: ''Yeah it's pretty fricking clever. Cap'n is a fricking genius, we're happy to be his fricking sons. ---- ''Vector: ''And you see, to improve the frame rate of this, you have to take this chip and make sure it's in Slot C, and that you have the proper cords in place. ''Champ: ''This is great. Now I'll finally be able to improve my PC. Thanks. ''Vector: You don't have to thank me, it's nothing. ''After about an hour of conversation, everyone got in their tints and went to bed. The rest of World 7 then continues as they gang reach the special pipe. They prepare to enter, but then a shield surrounds the pipe and Mario shows himself, with an army of Toads. ''Mario: ''What's this? Peach, you've actually resorted to working with Bowser again? ''Cap'n: Actually, it's Cap'n now. I've let somebody else have the Bowser name. Bowser blushes. Mario: ''Whatever. I have no time for nicknames. I'm here for Phantom and Peach. The rest of you can mope around this destoryed kingdom for all I care. ''Peach: ''Mario, I'm sick of you. You already knew there was nothing going on between us anymore before this entire ordeal started. You were only using me because I was a princess with power, just like everybody else. You thought Luigi and I didn't know what you did with Daisy behind our backs? Well, we did. Rosalina and Pauline? We knew all about that too. Whenever you went off on "an adventure or two" I watched you move along and go to their houses, or spending time with them out in public. Hell, even at the Olympic games where we competed with Sonic and his friends. I saw your hands all over Amy. Sonic was starting to worry, I could tell. But of course, you couldn't stop there. You had to have as much as you could, to the point of where I saw you and Birdo going at it. You make me sick Mario. You blatantly use all us women to get around whether it be for your own sick enjoyment, or to get you someplace high up. I was nothing more than a trophy girlfriend to you. Sometimes when I was "kidnapped" by Cap'n, I literally walked over there to talk to him for support and comfort, to the point of where he no longer desired to kidnap me, but befriended me and started fighting you to FREE me. So, so what if I go explore some other guys for once. I've only spent a little bit of time with Phantom or Bowser, while you have a whole list of choices. Why can't you just leave me alone, you hypocritical and possessive jerk? ''Mario: ''Sounds like a good story. Maybe I'll listen to it someday. ''Alt: ''You creeps make me sick. If you don't even give an inkling of concern for her, then why does it matter if she sees someone else? ''Mario: ''Peh. It really doesn't concern you. Looks, I'll say it again. Phantom. And Peach. Come with me. I'll let you live, albeit as prisoners, and I'll spare everyone else here to mope around. Otherwise, say goodbye to your life and your homeland, Phantom. ''Alt: ''You're INSANE! ''Mario: ''You think I don't realize that yet? Hohoho, that's rich. ''Phantom: ''Insane? More like annoying. I'll give you something though, you do stick to the point. ''Mario: ''So your answer is---? ''Phantom: ''Well, if it gets you to shut up, leave my world alone, and not kill all my friends, then I guess it's a deal! Do I get free shipping and handling? ''Mario: ''I could do without all the unwanted commentary and jokes. ''Phantom: It's a joke. Not a d**k. Don't take it so hard. Cap'n: ''Oh you gotta be kidding me. ''Mario: ''With humor like that, you're lucky I'm sparing you and leaving you in a dungeon. ''Champ: ''Dude, shut up. You're not giving yourself in. ''Phantom: ''Ehh. I don't really care either way. ''Peach: ''Phantom! We're not giving in, we have to fight him! Even if we did give ourselves in, he's not gonna stick to his word. ''Mario: ''Who said you could speak?! ''Cap'n: THAT'S IT! ''Cap'n leaps toward Mario, and claws at him. All of the Toads start to frantically run around, with Bowser, Alt, Champ, Sammy, Sammi, Sam, and Vector fighting them off. ''Mario: ''What makes you think you'll have a chance against me? ''Cap'n: A ''reason to fight. Using my full strength with no mercy. I will kill you this time. ''Mario: It's always like that, though. Isn't it? ''The fight shifts into Mario's favour, and Mario pins down Cap'n. Sammy, Sammi, and Sam get knocked down, and a Toad prepares to bash his foot down against one, until Cap'n leaps over and shields them. Mario grabs Peach and holds her into a lock while Bowser is distracted. Alt tries breaking Peach free, but Mario pushes her back against a boulder and she harshly slams against it. Mario takes out a fire flower and forms a fireball in his free hand. ''Mario':'' Bows-, err, Cap'n! You or any of your friends make one move and I WILL set her on fire! '''Cap'n: NO! Just then, Phantom approaches from behind Mario, and surprise attacks him, freeing Peach and causing Mario to accidentally toss the fire ball into the direction of all the Toad while falling against the ground. One of the Toad catches on fire and screams, and bumps into another Toad, starting a chain reaction. The entire mountain was full of burning and screaming Toad. Phantom: And know you know why I pretended not to care. ''Mario tries to get up off the ground, but Peach walks over to him and steps down on him. ''Peach: You're not going anywhere. ''Mario reaches into his pocket and grabs a Power Star. ''Mario: Just watch. You can never truly win. My power is limitless! ''Mario holds the Power Star into the air and teleports away. All the burning Toads have burned down to mere ashes. ''Phantom: ''D**m! He got away again. ''Cap'n: ''Next time, we bash his face in! ''Phantom: For once I agree with you. Alt: Now is not the time to discuss this. Peach: She's right. We have to try and visit other kingdoms and worlds. We're gonna need more allies to win this... this war. Vector: As soon as we get there, we have to get rid of this pipe and find another way back. We cannot let Mario get in via this one. Peach: Precisely. But the search for another entrance could be hard. Bowser: We could use the one entrance we initially came from. Vector: Great idea, though Mario may be expecting you to show up around there again. Phantom: We can cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, let's just go back to the Random Kingdom. And so, they did, and smashed the pipe when they all arrived on the other side. Gameplay TBA Category:Random Works! Category:Mario Category:Pages by Phantom R Category:Video Games